


事实爱

by march_hareeee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Intersex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hareeee/pseuds/march_hareeee
Summary: 给加加老师的生贺
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 3





	事实爱

“诺克特……我有话要和你说。”  
普隆普特直挺挺地躺在铁架床的下铺，四周很安静，也没有光。尼弗海姆的基地宿舍十分空旷简陋，他像是被关在一个盒子里，被黑夜活埋，背后的淤青还在隐隐作痛。但在这样阴冷潮湿的黑夜里，他的语调却十分轻松  
“什么事？”  
王子的声音从上铺传来。  
“我……呃……就是……这么说吧！就是……”  
“怎么了？”  
普隆普特嘴唇发干，喉咙像是抽紧的束口袋，他说不出话，只能呼喊诺克提斯的名字：“诺克特！”  
“嗯，我在这。”  
普隆普特看向前方，那一片笼罩在他面前的床板尤其黑暗，而且压得很低，他突然幻想那块冰冷坚硬的床板是诺克提斯的背脊，幻想诺克提斯此刻正背对着自己。他试着伸出手，想要去触碰幻想中王子的后背，却怎么也摸不到，反而扯得胳膊上的伤口又开始疼了，便只能作罢，将手放在身侧。  
“诺克特……我有很重要的事要告诉你。”  
这次诺克提斯没有回应，普隆普特听见上面传来一阵悉悉簌簌的声音，铁架床轻微地晃动，他猜测诺克提斯又躺下了。  
诺克特是不是累了。  
普隆普特这么想着，却又难以掩饰心中的激动，他只觉得自己的身体在漂浮，身下的被褥想云朵一般托着他的背，他的双脚悬浮在空中，这种失重感令他兴奋得头皮发麻。突然一只温暖的手按在他攥成拳头，紧握床单的手上，有一股热度慢慢从手腕向上扩散，变成连接普隆普特与床铺之间的细绳，金发少年只觉得一阵头晕目眩，便像风筝一般，晃晃悠悠地飘回清冷的黑夜与床褥中。  
“到底怎么了，你慢慢说。”诺克提斯的声音从金发少年的身侧传来，他感觉到王子在自己的床沿坐下，就坐在自己身侧。  
“诺克特……”  
“嗯。”  
普隆普特用力吞咽自己的唾液，想让自己的声音听起来清晰一些，他浑身都在渗水，指尖发胀，掌心里湿漉漉的，背后又湿又凉，发根也十分潮湿，一条软塌塌的薄被盖在他身上，却让他无比燥热。诺克提斯听见他的呼吸一直在发颤，过了好一会儿才舒缓下来。  
“你能把灯打开吗”  
“好的。”  
诺克提斯起身离开，在他离开床铺的时候，王子听见自己的平民恋人发出一声放松的叹息，紧接着是一阵窸窸窣窣像是衣物摩擦的声音。基地宿舍的灯年久失修，只有靠近床的两盏灯闪了好几下才挣扎着亮起来。  
普隆普特抱着双膝坐在床上，赤裸着下半身，长腿在昏灰的灯光下依然像雪地一样亮得耀眼，衬得上面紫黑色的淤青和零零散散的伤口格外显眼。铁架床的梯子在他的小腿和脚踝处投下一道栅栏似的黑影，远远望去，仿佛是在这双纤足上锁着黑色的镣铐。普隆普特见诺克提斯向自己走来，紧张得收紧双腿，却又无法将双脚从那枷锁般的影子里抽出去。  
“我有东西……有东西要给你看……”普隆普特红着脸嗫嚅道。  
诺克提斯愣了一下，但还是镇定自若地坐到普隆普特的床边。王子殿下紧紧夹着双腿，身体探向普隆普特，柔声问：“是什么？”  
普隆普特用力呼吸，却怎么也压不下心里不断躁动的恐惧与激动，他的心脏仿佛正在一个巨大的空洞里跳跃，每一下都激起强烈的回声在他的身体里不停震荡，令他浑身的血管都在发颤。他低着头，用手托着腘窝慢慢分开双腿：“其实，我去做了手术……”  
“哎？”  
普隆普特没有理会诺克提斯疑惑的声音，他将自己的双腿张开到最大，然后托起自己软塌塌的性器，把它按在自己的小腹上，另一只手滑到睾丸之间的位置，他听见诺克提斯发出响亮的吞咽声。  
随后，他用食指和中指打开了那个隐藏在囊袋中间的穴口。  
诺克提斯似乎听到了一声湿润又清脆的“啵！”  
他感觉一阵头晕目眩，眼前都是青色黑色红色的星星不停闪烁，小腹传来一阵肿胀感，他不知道自己是真的听到了那个声音，还是单纯的脑子坏掉了。  
也可能是他们两个都坏掉了。  
“你……”诺克提斯的喉咙里仿佛又沙子和石头在摩擦。  
普隆普特的脸不知为何看起来十分苍白，双颊和嘴唇却红如晚霞，他生怕诺克提斯看不清楚，又用手指将那个秘穴扒开了一点，语调十分欢快地上扬，但又不住地发抖：“现在，我也可以给诺克特生宝宝了～”  
诺克提斯清晰地看到粉色的甬道正随着普隆普特的呼吸慢慢涌动，清亮的体液从中间渗出来，打湿了普隆普特的手指。那个地方似乎有什么东西在牵引着他，诺克提斯不知不觉地靠过去，越来越近，越来越近，最后他把脸埋进掌心里才勉强控制住自己。  
“你这个笨蛋！”  
“……”  
欲望褪去之后，一股无名火窜上诺克提斯的心口，他抓住普隆普特的手从双腿中间抽出来，厉声质问道：“这么大的事你怎么可以不告诉我？！你为什么不告诉我！多危险啊？！这么危险……你受伤了怎么办？你要是受伤了我怎么办啊！”  
普隆普特打了个冷颤，他突然发现自己浑身冰凉，只有手腕被诺克提斯抓住的部分是热的，他梗了一下，紧接着也生起气来：“说了那你一定会阻止我啊！”  
“明知道我会阻止你还去做？普隆普特你这个大笨蛋！”  
普隆普特的脸突然涨红了，眼泪从蓝紫色的眼睛里潮水似的涌出来，他用空出来的手去抹眼泪，反而将泪水糊得满脸都是。  
“你才是笨蛋……你才是笨蛋！”普隆普特气急了，话都说得含糊不清，带着哭腔，“可是不这样……不这样的话……呜呜——我害怕……诺克特！我害怕啊！”  
“我都说过了那种事没关系的。”  
“怎么可能没关系！”普隆普特越说越激动，几乎是喊了出来，“你可是王子哎！有没有搞错！你家还有皇位要继承的！”  
诺克提斯阴沉着脸不说话了，抓着普隆普特的手也松开了一点。  
“我不想和你分开。”普隆普特轻声道，“我害怕……诺克特，我宁可受伤也不想失去你，我……唔——而且现在手术很成功，我可以为你生继承人了，我……我可以生下诺克特的宝宝了……”  
诺克提斯抓着普隆普特的手，将他拉到自己怀里，接着王子紧紧抱住他的恋人，普隆普特浑身的皮肤都像死去一样冰凉，接触到诺克提斯身体的温度之后，普隆普特猛地打了个冷颤，被捂热的地方开始发麻，仿佛他刚刚活过来。  
诺克提斯抱着普隆普特沉默了很久，他害怕碰到对方身上的伤口，不敢用力，但是普隆普特却觉得自己正被一种无比强力可靠的力道圈住，他终于不再发抖，放松地依靠到诺克提斯身上，下巴搁在王子的肩膀上，在他耳边吸鼻子。  
“我爱你。”诺克可提斯把脸埋在普隆普特的头发里，在他耳边轻声说。  
“我也是。”  
“你是笨蛋。”  
“你也是。”  
末了，他们都笑了。普隆普特试探性地啄了一下对方的嘴唇，见诺克提斯没有抗拒，才放心大胆地吻了上来。诺克提斯托着他的脖子，将他放在床上，动作轻柔得仿佛是在放一捧鲜花。普隆普特双手搂住诺克提斯的脖子，双腿缠着他的腰，摆明了不让他走，饶是诺克提斯把他吻得近乎缺氧，也不肯松开。  
“你的伤……”  
“已经不痛了，完全不痛了……诺克特——拜托你……”普隆普特口齿不清地央求着，一边小狗热切地亲吻诺克提斯的下巴脸颊。  
诺克提斯的手指抚摸过普隆普特额头上的伤口，对方瑟缩了一下，还是硬说不痛。  
“我好想要你……”普隆普特哽咽着，贴着诺克提斯的额头，眼睛里噙满了泪水，仿佛那双眼睛是正在涨潮的湖泊。  
诺克提斯叹息着，吻遍普隆普特被泪水打湿的双颊和眼睛，涨红的鼻子还有鼻梁上星星点点的雀斑，他沉下腰，小心地覆到普隆普特身上，摸向他的双腿中间。  
“傻瓜。”他在吻到那张比毒药还致命又比花蜜还甜美的嘴唇时，还是忍不住责备普隆普特，然后将对方的抱怨囫囵吞进口中，一头扎进温柔乡里。  
诺克提斯摸过普隆普特的会阴，那里早已一片湿润，连着囊袋都挂上了透明的黏液。他小心翼翼地按压穴口周围：“会痛吗？”  
“有点痒。”  
诺克提斯用指甲刮了几下小穴的周围，顿时指尖挂满了透明的淫液，他将手指伸进普隆普特的阴道，轻轻按压内壁，又打开双指稍微撑开一些，惹得身下的人一阵哆嗦。  
“这样呢？会痛吗？”  
普隆普特鼻子里发出一声慵懒绵长的哼声作回答，性器不知什么时候已经高高竖起，涨得通红。诺克提斯见他没有任何不适，便也放开胆子和裤子，将早已肿胀不堪的肉棒抵在入口。普隆普特感觉到那根熟悉的东西正抵在入口，一想到接下来自己的小穴即将被诺克提斯的性器撑开，然后在里面灌满精液，就让他兴奋得心口发颤，他感觉到大腿根部一阵瘙痒，忍不住缠紧了诺克提斯的腰，将他拉近自己。  
入口很滑，诺克提斯用手扶着性器压到普隆普特的小穴上，粉色的肉穴先是被压得凹陷了一点，接着就将诺克提斯的性器顶端一下子吞了进去紧紧含住，光是前端的刺激就足以让诺克提斯双腿发软。  
进入的时候，普隆普特发出一声极其喜悦的娇嗔，他抓着诺克提斯的手去舔他的手指和指缝，又将诺克提斯沾了唾液的手放在自己的胸部上揉捏，不知道是不是错觉，诺克提斯总觉得对方的胸部摸起来也比以前要柔软不少。  
诺克提斯下半身一点点挺进，让柱身缓慢地滑入普隆普特的身体，小心谨慎得仿佛是初夜的少年，手上却无比熟练地揉捏普隆普特的乳房，他用拇指和中指按住普隆普特胸部的敏感点，将他的胸部微微向上推，食指轻轻一抠又一挑，便将樱桃大小的乳头从深陷的乳房里抠了出来。  
诺克提斯慢慢向里面推进，普隆普特的下体却已经被名为渴望的瘙痒折磨得不行，只能用双腿在诺克提斯的背上来回磨蹭，在诺克提斯蹭过前列腺的时候，他整个人都舒服得绷直身体，脚尖像芭蕾舞演员一样绷直成一个优雅的弧度。  
终于，诺克提斯将整根肉棒都塞进普隆普特的阴道里，王子的呼吸有些发颤，他俯下身，亲吻普隆普特的眼睛和额头：“觉得难受了要说啊。”  
“我现在就难受得要死了！”  
诺克提斯轻笑一声，捏了一下普隆普特的脸颊，开始慢慢摆动腰肢。起先还是浅浅的抽动，但很快他便控制不住自己开始用力地撞击普隆普特的下体，过于粗大的性器在普隆普特的身体里横冲直撞，将他的意识连带着小穴里的媚肉全都捣成一团浆糊，诺克提斯的性器狠狠地辗过前列腺，小腹拍打在普隆普特的会阴处，发出响亮的“啪啪”声，抽插时也会发出潮湿的摩擦声，连普隆普特的呻吟也开始带起了哭腔。哭声让诺克提斯的心里有些躁动，他将普隆普特的双腿折到他的肩膀上让他自己扶住，好仔细观察自己究竟是如何侵犯眼前人的。  
“嗯——哼嗯……”普隆普特发出急躁的呻吟，不安地扭动腰部，他的小穴入口被诺克提斯的肉棒撑圆，那可怜的，伤口一般的娇嫩小穴正艰难地含着诺克提斯紫黑色的肉棒。性器抽出的时候上面还缠着些许血丝，但普隆普特的脸上完全没有痛苦的神色，反倒舒服得直抠枕头，小腹上有一滩乳白色的浓精。  
普隆普特只觉得肉壁被涨得酥麻，又被撞得又疼又舒服，他能感觉到性器上跳动的青筋正一下下击打着那里。他甚至觉得自己的阴道已经被诺克提斯的性器撑成了他的形状，这令他莫名生出一种满足感，以及被诺克提斯烙印标记的幸福感。他抚摸自己的小腹，感觉到有一个小鼓包一直在随着诺克提斯的动作来回滑动。  
诺克提斯越撞越用力，喘息声也不知什么时候变成低吼和呻吟，他狠狠地用身体拍打普隆普特的会阴，由于捣得过于用力，最深的几次几乎要撞到普隆普特的宫颈口。普隆普特的身体被撞得不住向前，胸前的两团软肉也随之来回晃动，仿佛是雪地中跳跃的白兔。铁架床在地上摩擦生出刺耳的声音，但又被普隆普特的哭喊盖过去。  
“哈啊！啊——太深了——哈啊……”  
普隆普特身体的每一根筋都被他拉紧绷直，诺克提斯每次擦过前列腺或是撞到宫颈口的时候，快感就像是台球一样在他的身体里胡乱地撞，接着纷纷进洞，掉进他胸口那个怎么也填不满的深渊里。他的性器一下下拍打在肚子上，时不时射出一些半透明的精液。他的眼前只有一片不停晃动的黑影，他像是溺水一般，手在黑暗中乱抓，挠得诺克提斯肩膀和手臂上全是血痕，身体抖得仿佛是挂在树梢上，被风不停拉扯的枯叶。  
“啊……好厉害……诺克特……呀啊！那里！那里要坏掉了！”  
“哈啊……普隆普特？普隆普特……我忍不住了……”  
诺克提斯话音未落，便猛地撞到普隆普特身上，他挺直身体，肉棒塞着宫颈口把精液往里灌，一种无比清晰的异物感和肿胀感几乎要将普隆普特的理智撑破，他大口喘息，喉咙里发出破碎的呻吟，嘴唇不住地颤抖，浑身酥麻，快感像电流一样在他的血液和骨髓中不停跳跃游走，使他几乎要失去意识。诺克提斯将半软的性器撤出之后，过了好几秒他才将双腿慢慢放下，身体还时不时像触电一样颤抖。  
诺克提斯躺到他的身边，普隆普特只能侧过身体和王子挤在一张狭窄的单人床上。他夹紧双腿，不想让诺克提斯留在他身体里的体液流出来，一只手放在小腹上，仔细感受它有没有被涨大。  
“普隆普特……”诺克提斯的声音听起来很含糊，他闭着眼，嘴唇贴在普隆普特的额头上，几乎没怎么动，“我会对你负责的……等这一切结束之后，我们结婚吧。”  
“等这一切结束。”普隆普特重复道。  
“嗯。”  
普隆普特搂住诺克提斯的腰，将脸埋在王子的胸口，他的呼吸很重，但是十分平稳，似乎还没有意识到诺克提斯究竟说了什么，半梦半醒中还在喃喃自语。  
“等一切结束，一起建立一个不会有人在意出生的国家吧。”


End file.
